


In Which Jade Plays a Prank

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I don't even ship RoseJade, Okay for the anon on tumblr!!!, it's so short, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got up to go refill my water bottle and when I got back to my cubicle it was literally wallpapered with a billion different pictures with quotes from a TV show I hear you talk about sometimes so you're my only suspect...seriously I was only gone for like two minutes, how the hell did you do this so fast? I'm not even mad I'm just genuinely curious." AU</p>
<p>BASED ON THAT AU ON <a href="awful-aus.tumblr.com">AWFUL-AUS</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jade Plays a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship RoseJade but here Tumblr anon

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You have just finished your water bottle for the third time today.  
Time to refill. Again.

You stand up, walking to the break room. It doesn't take long for your water bottle to fill up, and you walk quietly back to your cubicle in a little under three minutes.

When you get back, you find your cubicle covered in pictures. Is that.... Steven Universe?

What the actual fuck.

You look around, trying to see any possible culprits, but everyone is sitting quietly in their cubicles, tapping away at their keyboards, talking on phones with clients, the usual.

Steven Universe...

You glance over at Jade's cubicle. Her face is turned away from you, so you can't what expression is on her face. She talks about this show sometimes. Maybe.....

You walk over to her, and she turns to face you.

"Heya Rose! 'Sup?" She says, grinning widely up at you, her wide eyes depicting nothing but innocence.

"Someone taped pictures of Steven Universe all over my cubicle. Any clue as to whom?" You ask sweetly, folding your hands.

Jade's grin falters, replaced momentarily by extreme terror. It's a blink-and-you'd-have-missed-it moment, though.

"Uh... nope! No clue at all!" She says, cheerful tone laced with fear.

"Jade..." You say, crossing your arms. 

She starts hyperventilating, grin still plastered on her face, eyes wide in fright.

"I'm not mad, Jade. Impressed, yes, curious as to _how_ you did all that in under two minutes, definitely." You say, raising an eyebrow.

Her expression changes immediately to one of relief. "Oh my god. How'd you know it was me?" She asks you, disbelief overtaking relief.

"You're the only one in this office who likes that show."

"Oh. Right."

"Coffee later?" You ask.

"Sure!"  
_____________________________________

Your name is Jade Harley, and you should play pranks more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for how short this is


End file.
